


Stage Dives and FaceTimes

by peterdunne



Category: Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Indy Wrestling, M/M, Oral Sex, WWE - Freeform, facetiming?, idk how tags work T B H, it's an interesting concept, mandrews likes blowing pete, pete is cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterdunne/pseuds/peterdunne
Summary: There's always a bet held between Dunne and Andrews when they're against each other. Loser blows the winner. Seven and Bate FaceTime the boys after a match; and this time, Andrews bets Dunne can't keep his composure while FaceTiming the other boys.





	

Mark and Pete had just finished their match for NXT. Pete was the last one to walk through the curtain, sporting a cocky smirk. Mark, being the loser of that match, knew exactly what that smirk referred to; and he had the perfect plan set in place.

 

Usually after matches Trent and Tyler would FaceTime the couple, ask how things went, how the crowd reacted, or what the two thought they could've added. Mark and Pete sat in their locker room, catching their breath. “I say this every time, but it wouldn't hurt going a little easy on me,” Mark mumbled, resting his hand on Pete’s thigh.

 

“Funny, you weren't saying that a few nights ago.”

 

Mark ignored Pete’s last comment and swung his leg over his boyfriend’s lap. “Why don't I uphold my part of the bet tonight, yeah?” Mark began to roll his hips down onto Pete, getting a gasp for air in response. “Really? That's all y’got for me,” Mark clicked his tongue, pulling the straps of Pete’s singlet down. “I’ve only got one condition, babe. If they call tonight, you’re gonna answer. If you don't, you’re not coming. Got it?” Pete’s cheeks started to redden, not being used to Mark taking any form of control. They both knew how easy it would be for Pete to turn things around, but he decided to let Mark enjoy this. Plus, what were the chances of Trent and Tyler calling?

 

“Are you blushing?” Mark teased, lightly dragging his nails down Pete’s chest as he pulled the singlet down his body. “Lil’ Petey is blushing for me.”

 

Pete’s hands found themselves gripping Mark’s hips, snarling, “You and I both know-” He bucked his hips up with each syllable, “-I am far from little.” Mark started to feel himself straining against his tights, and Pete took quick notice of it. “Shouldn't you be on your knees by now, my little slu-ah!” Pete’s words were cut short by Mark’s teeth leaving fresh marks on his boyfriend’s chest. “There's absolutely no need to rush...unless you're worried about Trent and Ty calling.”

 

“An’ why would I be worried about that?” Pete questioned, pushing Mark’s hair back. “You don't think I could keep my cool? Your mouth isn't that pretty.” Pete’s cockiness was shining through once again. Mark decided to challenge the false confidence, “If you’re so sure you can keep your cool, FaceTime them. Right now.”

 

Pete’s first instinct was to reach for his phone, but he hesitated. “Do I get anything for going through with this?” Mark cocked his head to the side, locking eyes with Pete.

 

“Did you seriously just ask for a reward for doing something...while getting blown?” Pete picked his phone up with a sigh.

“Go turn the shower on, they’ll wonder where you are.” Mark stood up with a pout, crossing the room to turn one of the showers on. Pete dialed Trent, adjusting his singlet for Mark; who was now sauntering back to the couch and sliding his snapback over his slicked back hair.

 

“Pete,” Trent exclaimed, pulling Tyler into the camera frame. “Your match already over?”

 

Mark grinned as he fell to his knees in front of Pete, palming him. “Ah-yeah! Yeah! And I won, obviously.” The men chuckled on the other line. Meanwhile, Mark freed Pete from his singlet, beads of precome already leaking from the tip. Mark gave his cock a tug, emitting a groan from Pete, who winced to play it off. “I took a couple rough bumps in the ring tonight, I’m just trying to adjust myself to it.”

 

Trent nodded, “Understandable, mate. Where’s Mark?” Tyler leaned closer in, squinting at Pete’s loneself. “Yeah, where is Mark?”

 

“Yeah Pete,” Mark whispered, dragging his tongue along the underside of Pete’s cock. “Where am I? What is this pretty lil’ mouth doing right now?” He chuckled and leaned back, making his voice distant, “I’m in the shower, lads! I’ll be out in a bit!” Pete released a shaky sigh once Mark got back to work; using his free hand to guide himself into Mark’s mouth.

 

“Did you lose your plug during the match?” Tyler motioned to his ear. 

 

Pete turned his head to the right, “I guess so. I must’ve forgotten to take it out before heading to the ri-ring.” His breath hitched as he hit the back of Mark’s throat. Mark hummed around Pete, blue eyes burning through him. Pete almost dropped his head back before remembering the situation before him. “Sorry, I almost nodded off there. How was the flight home?”

 

Trent begins explaining his flight, which was, thankfully, difficult. Pete wasn’t focused on the long story, though. He was too busy trying to watch Mark without making it obvious. Now, Mark was just teasing him. Stroking him with a loose fist, leaving soft kisses around the shaft. Pete’s poor patience got the better of him, and he pulled the snapback off Mark’s head, gripping his hair tight. Not wasting any more time, Mark takes Pete’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head. Pete’s lost all train of thought.

 

Tyler began to babble about his own flight, but Pete tuned him out. Mark pulls away from Pete with a ‘pop’ and begins to stroke him again. Pete’s eyes drop down to see him mouth the words, ‘You’re gonna come.’ before he swallowed Pete down again, causing himself to gag. Pete swore underneath his breath, pulling Mark’s hair even tighter than before. “I’m gonna-” Pete whispered and tried to cover himself up with another wince. “I’m gonna have to go soon-!” His voice spiked as he came into Mark’s mouth.

 

Pete bit down on his lip and hummed through his orgasm, trying, and horribly failing, at keeping a neutral expression. Luckily, the boys on the other line were too busy comparing their flights home to notice. Mark swiped at his lip before getting up from the floor. He picked his snapback up from the floor and turned the shower off. Pete was subtly catching his breath, when Tyler brought his attention back to the call.

 

“Oh, is Mark done with his shower? I heard the water turn off.” Mark sat down next to Pete, poking his head into the camera shot.

 

“Evening, lads! Sorry to hear about your flights.” Pete pinched his thigh, but Trent already caught on.

 

“How were you able to hear us if you were in the showers, Mark?” Pete’s face began to flush and Mark took the phone.

 

“You complained so loud, the entire locker room could’ve heard it.”

 

“Did not,” Trent snapped back.

 

“Did too,” Mark sang.

 

“Did not!” Trent repeated, but Tyler took the phone from him.

 

“Look, that could go on all night. You two rest up, we’ll see you in a day, yeah?” Mark looked over to Pete, who’s head has fallen back, chest heaving.

 

“Yeah, I think I need to take big hard man Dunne over here back to the hotel.” Mark turns the camera to show Pete’s red face again, which he covers with his arms.

 

“Piss off, man.” Mark turns the camera back to himself, waving goodbye to the camera before ending the call. “You’re a prick,” Pete mutters, snatching his phone back.

 

“I didn’t want you embarrassing yourself in front of your friends,” Mark leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, but blows a raspberry on his warm cheek. “I held back, something you can’t relate to.” Pete rolls his eyes and stands up, walking his way towards the showers.

 

Mark’s phone buzzed, a text from Trent lighting up his screen.

 

 _You weren’t showering, weren’t you._ Mark giggled and typed back, _Nope._ Complete with a smirk and wink emoji.

 

“Mark, you joinin’ me?” Pete called out, starting the water up once again. “I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to do so, would I?” Mark responded, nearly running towards the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic. i've never posted to ao3, nor have i written a smut scene before. which might be obvious by reading it. x


End file.
